Solve for $k$ : $k-\left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right)=-\dfrac{1}{6}$ $k =$
Answer: To isolate $k$, we add $-\dfrac{5}{6}$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} k-\left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right)&=-\dfrac{1}{6} \\\\ k-\left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right){+\left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right)}&=-\dfrac{1}{6}{+\left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right)} \\\\ k&=-\dfrac{1}{6}{+\left(-\dfrac{5}{6}\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $k = -1$